


Jericho

by everylosttouch



Series: the dark, the cold, the lonely [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a lot better but still nervous, Consent is Sexy, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mild Smut, Scars, Self-Harm, Supportive Magnus Bane, it may get sexy but its less about the smut, mentions of rehab, no beta we die like men, there’s a lot of talking about consent and limits and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylosttouch/pseuds/everylosttouch
Summary: In which Alec gets insecure and is afraid of taking off his clothes because of his scars.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: the dark, the cold, the lonely [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606948
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Jericho

**Author's Note:**

> two postings within the same month? who is she?
> 
> A bit a of a self-satisfying fic for me ngl. I wanted to write about this for a long time, kinda air out some insecurities. It’s in the dark, cold, lonely series but it’s not as sad ig?? I promise there is fluff in this one ;w;
> 
> anyways, enjoy reading! If there are any big errors lmk cause we are—once again—not having a beta yeet 
> 
> (also bonus points to those who understand why i named the fic Jericho oop—)

It’s supposed to be a momentous occasion.

It’s another step, a progression of a relationship, where the love you feel for another bleeds so profusely into you that you have to show them how much they affect you. There are touches, kisses, whispered breaths, and hushed gasps shared between two people. It’s sensual, intimate.

It’s the very thing Alec is terrified of.

He’s not terrified of sex itself, far from it. He’s not terrified of Magnus either. He quite enjoys being with Magnus, sharing those kisses that start chaste and then build up slowly, growing in heat until they’re both grinding against each other like love-drunk teenagers. He loves the gentle touches, the whispers of Magnus’ fingertips against his face and in his hair. He loves the gasps of breath, the shudder of an exhale when he catches Magnus off guard. He loves it all.

He’s not scared. Not of Magnus, nor of sex.

Perhaps it’s the vulnerability he’s scared of, of showing someone so much of himself, and trusting them to take care of him. There have been too many in the past who have left him in those vulnerable moments, and Alec was left shattered and alone. But Magnus is different. Alec trusts him, more than anyone else in the world.

But Magnus also hasn’t seen all of Alec before. He’s seen the calculated, carefully crafted image that Alec has made of himself, seen the walls that Alec hides his shattered soul behind to look somewhat whole. He’s seen him in thick pullovers and long sleeves, jeans and pants that never go higher than mid-thigh. Through it all, Alec has always hidden himself away, always supported himself on the one crutch he can rely on.

Magnus has never seen Alec’s scars.

And it’s that fact that terrifies him.

The amount of scarred tissue he has on his forearms and thighs is vast, with varying degrees of both depth and healing. In all honesty, Alec has done well this year, ever since he got out of rehab. But that was before he met Magnus. Even if he’s made over nine months of progress, even if there are no new marks, the scars of his past are still etched eternally into the expanse of his pale skin. They crawl up from elbow to wrist, from inner to outer thigh, in varying directions and depths, in no real pattern.

It hasn’t been much of a problem, hiding them away. Alec has always been a private person. He’s hidden under long sleeves and thin veiled lies, and the manifestation of his state of mind on his skin was just that: his. But then there was that attempt. Then the hospital. And the gown that hid nothing…

It upset people. 

That was never his intention either—upsetting people. It was only to ground him, to give him feeling when everything felt so far away, to give him grounding when he felt tossed in a hundred different directions. So even after his wounds had healed and faded, he hid himself away. He’s never allowed someone to look further, underneath that shell he’s hidden under for so long. 

He doesn’t want to upset anyone anymore. 

But now, he’s at a crossroads, sitting in Magnus’ apartment. He’s been fed a home-cooked meal and an accompanying glass of wine, and now finds himself situated on the living room couch watching Netflix, cuddled against the man he’s fallen in love with just wishing, aching for something more. 

He doesn’t want to upset Magnus, but he wants to go further with him.

“Something on your mind?” Magnus asks gently, his thumb swiping softly against the outside of Alec’s clothed thigh.

Despite the furrow in his brow, Alec shakes his head. “It’s nothing.”

The gentle caress of Magnus’ hand stops, and he instead squeezes the muscle just-so to indicate his concern. “Clearly it isn’t, if it makes you this tense.”

Alec quiets then. Magnus is always so perceptive, so able to see into his soul and coax out the coals inside of his chest. He wonders how Magnus will react, if he voices his thoughts and they have sex, and his shirt comes off and his scars are out in the open. Will he cry? Will he cringe and blame Alec for his faults like so many others have before? Would he be afraid of him? Would he leave him?

Alec isn’t sure he could take that.

“Alexander?”

“Do you want to have sex with me?”

Magnus blinks a couple of times, surprise evident on his face at the sudden boldness of the question. “I do,” he starts. “But having sex is a big step for both of us, and I don’t want to pressure you into anything you feel uncomfortable with. If you are comfortable with what we do now, or if you want to slowly progress into something more, that’s your choice.” He reaches up, pressing a warm hand to Alec’s cheek. “I love you, Alexander, and I will be happy whatever your choice is. It’s you I want, in any way you’ll let me.”

Alec’s stomach flutters at the words. How on earth did he manage to fool Magnus into falling in love with him? How did such a patient and caring person come to love someone and scarred and broken and barely put together as him?

Alec swallows thickly, desperately trying to ease the lump in his throat. “I want to have sex,” he starts quietly. “I...I want to feel your hands on me and I want to feel you in—” He cuts himself off, flushing as he pulls his jaw away from Magnus’ caress. 

There’s a brief moment of pause, and Alec glances back only to see Magnus’ soft, mirthful smile pulling at his lips. 

“Okay,” Magnus whispers. “We can do that.” He pulls away slightly to rest his hand back against Alec’s thigh. “We don’t have to rush into anything tonight,” he offers. “I know you’ve had a long week and—”

“I want to,” Alec cuts in. Unease swirls in his gut as he drags the cuffs of his sleeves into his palms anxiously. “I want to have sex tonight.”

There’s another small flicker of surprise in Magnus’ eyes before he nods. “We can do that, too,” Magnus soothes, once again continuing the gentle brush of his thumb against Alec’s pants. “But for now, why don’t we just finish the movie? I can make some tea too.”

Alec looks back at him, confusion littering his features. “You don’t want to?”

“I do,” Magnus counters. “But you’re far too tense, darling. If anything happens tonight, I don’t want you to be tense or uncomfortable. Sex, in all of it’s forms, is more enjoyable when you relax.” He leans forward then, brushing a hand through Alec’s dark hair and placing a soft kiss to Alec’s cheek. “The night is still young. We have plenty of time.” He smiles. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Alec softens a bit at that. Admittedly just talking about the idea of having sex has him tense. He can’t help but be worried. But he wants to hope, because Magnus is here, supporting him and setting a slower pace to ensure they’ll both be comfortable. Alec smiles back at him, the corner of his lips tugging up gently. “Okay,” he breathes out. 

—xXx—

It’s about two and a half hours later when Alec and Magnus recede to the bedroom. The lights are low, and the heat has been turned up a bit to accommodate for the cool night. Alec watches as Magnus walks back through the bathroom door with a bottle of lube in hand and a box of condoms. He’s silent, watching as Magnus places them by the bedside table before he shifts, settling on the edge of the bed near Alec.

“Think you have enough condoms?” Alec jokes in attempts to distract himself from his erratic heartbeat. Despite the attempts to calm him down with a movie and tea, Alec still feels antsy and uneasy. His fingers pick and the hem of his pullover absentmindedly. 

Magnus looks back to the box. “I’m not trying to insinuate anything,” he dissuades. “I’m just giving you options in case you want to use them. Some people prefer condoms and others don’t. If giving a blowjob or a handjob or even full-on sex without one bothers you, they are there for you to take.”

“And you?”

Magnus fails miserably at hiding his humorous smile. “With sex? Sure. But I don’t mind swallowing every now and again.”

“Oh my god,” Alec breathes out, bringing his hands to his face. “ _Magnus—_ ”

There’s a mirthful chuckle as Magnus leans back. “I’m teasing darling. I’m fine with using condoms if you are too.”

Alec scratches the edge of his jaw, nerves clawing at his mind once more. “So...uh...how do we start?”

“Well first, I think it's important that we lay down some boundaries of where we want to go tonight,” Magnus explains. “I don’t want to push you further than you’re comfortable with, so we can do something a bit more simple, like a handjob. If you feel comfortable with that, we could work our way up to a blowjob.”

“And sex?”

“I don’t think it’d be wise to immediately go to anal, especially since you’ve said before you’ve never one this. At the most, we could experiment with fingering.”

Alec’s face remains beet red. “T-That...I’d uh—like that.”

Magnus smiles softly. “My last question: do you want to take the lead, or do you want me to? And before you ask, I’m fine with either.”

“Y-You can...take the lead I mean,” Alec stammers, looking down at his hands. “I wouldn’t really know what to do anyways.”

“There’s no right or wrong to sex, Alexander,” Magnus consoles. “I’ll be happy to show you what I like another time. But for now, I can take the lead and we can learn some of the things that turn you on.” He ducks his head down into Alec’s gaze once more. “That sound okay?”

Alec nods hesitantly. “Hey Magnus?”

“Hm?”

“How can you say stuff like this so...effortlessly?” 

It’s a genuine question. He’s always wondered how some people can talk so openly about sex and intimacy, like it’s not the most terrifying thing in the world. How people can be so open and so honest about something so vulnerable is something he’s never been good at. Hiding is what he does best.

Magnus takes a breath. “I’ve learned over the years that sex isn’t scary,” he explains. “I thought it was at first. But then I met people who have taught me that it can be fun. It can be awkward at times, but if you let it, it can be something enjoyable.” He looks back to Alec with a smile. “When it’s with someone you love, it’s indescribable.”

Alec flushes, cheeks darkening when Magnus’ hand finds his own, giving a gentle squeeze as he mentions doing it with someone you love. He knows Magnus is talking about him.

_But will he love you when your clothes come off?_

His mind supplies a unhelpful thought, and he does his best to distract himself, to breathe in Magnus, his scent, his gaze, his bed—

“Kiss me?” Alec asks, desperate for something to take himself away from his thoughts. Magnus complies, shifting closer. The slide of skin against silk is startling, and Alec takes a shaky inhale before Magnus is closing the distance between them. The kiss is chaste at first, until Alec lets out a breath and their lips are moving, deepening the kiss just a bit more. Magnus comes up to frame Alec’s face in his hands, driving him insane with ghostly touches and gentle tugs to the strands at the nape of his neck. He lets out a barely-audible groan, following Magnus into another kiss that adds heat to their simmering intimacy. 

Magnus’ hands venture down from his neck, slowly mapping a path down from Alec’s jawline to his pectorals, ringed fingers splaying out against the fabric of Alec’s pullover. He draws away from the kiss then, and there’s a hint of a playful smile as Alec’s lips chase his. His eyes dart down to Alec’s lips then up again, and he licks his bottom lip, tasting the remnants of their kiss. Lightly, he pushes against Alec’s chest, moving him back just-so.

“Lay back.”

And once again, Alec goes tense. His shoulders stay stagnant as he leans back, movements a bit more jerky and uncoordinated until he’s flush against the soft, patterned pillows of Magnus’ bed.

“You don’t have to be so tense, Alexander,” Magnus soothes, following Alec as he lays against the bed. He hovers over Alec, but doesn’t keep him caged in or claustrophobic. He keeps plenty of distance between their chests, though his hips slot just a bit closer to Alec so that he can feel the pressure and weight of the man above him. “I won’t hurt you. I won’t push you to do anything you don’t want to. Like I said, we’ll go as slow as you want.”

Alec bites his lip, blinking away from Magnus’ unwavering gaze. “I-I know. I’m just—”

“Nervous,” Magnus finishes his sentence for him. “I know.” Silently, Magnus slides against him so they’re slotted together from chest to hip, his eyes glued to Alec’s form all the while to make sure Alec is okay. Suddenly, he’s so close, with his breath dancing across Alec’s face and his nose nudging against his own. “Alexander?”

Alec closes his eyes for a moment, heart stuttering in his chest before he opens them once more, looking at Magnus. “Y-Yeah?”

“Kiss me again?”

That is something he can very well do, Alec knows. He lifts up slightly to meet Magnus halfway in another small, chaste kiss. There’s a sigh against him as Magnus falls into the kiss, sharing another couple of chaste kisses before his lips part slightly, tongue hot as it probes the line of Alec’s lips. Alec’s gut swims with the faintest hints of arousal, opening up to let Magnus explore his mouth. He touches his tongue tentatively with Magnus’, mapping out familiar territory. 

They kiss like that for what feels like forever, slowly building in heat until Alec can feel the hard plane of his boyfriend’s erection against his own. He groans when they grind together again, the new friction sending his mind into a haze.

Magnus pulls away then for a brief moment. “Mind if I make things a bit smoother for us?” He asks in a whisper. “As much as I love grinding on you, these jeans aren’t the most comfortable.”

Alec nods silently as Magnus pulls back, popping the button of his jeans and slipping out of them, leaving him in a pair of navy-blue boxer briefs and his shirt from earlier. He seems to catch Alec’s gaze at his shirt and stops his fingers at the beginning of the buttons. “This off too?”

Alec gulps and nods again, watching as Magnus discards his shirt, left in nothing but his boxer briefs and the one quartz crystal necklace Alec bought him for his birthday a couple months ago. He looks absolutely gorgeous with all that tanned skin on display, and Alec aches to have him close again.

Magnus seems to share the sentiment, coming back into Alec’s orbit. Alec’s hand caresses his jaw, silently beckoning them forward until they are pressed together once again. The kisses are heavier now, more prolonged. They bite playfully at each other’s lips, hands ghosting over skin, gasping into each other’s ears. 

In one distracting kiss, Magnus’ hands fumble down to Alec’s sweatpants, tugging down at the waistband. Alec lifts his hips, and Magnus gives him enough room to rid him of the pants so that all that’s left on Alec is his pullover and his own pair of boxer briefs that are just long enough to conceal the scars on his thighs. 

Alec pulls him back down into another kiss then, and they both groan at the new sensation of their hips slotting together—nothing but thin cotton separating them. Alec’s hands are in Magnus’ hair, and Magnus lips wander from Alec’s down to his jawline, his neck, his collarbone as his hands find themselves at Alec’s hips, slowly making their way up before peeking under the hem of Alec’s pullover. 

Suddenly, all the heat and tension that had been building freezes over, and Alec shivers visibly as Magnus tugs up on the pullover.

“W-Wait!”

Magnus freezes, hands stopping at where they’ve secured themselves at the hem of Alec’s pullover. His eyes search Alec’s features. “Alexander? What’s the matter? Do you want me to stop?”

He doesn’t want to stop, but he also does. He’s terrified. Once Magnus lifts away the pullover, it’ll be all out in the open. He won’t be able to hide anymore and he’ll be forced to deal with the past he’s worked so hard to leave behind. He wants Magnus. He wants sex. But he doesn’t want to deal with the possibility of Magnus rejecting him because of the ghosts of his past. 

“N-No,” he stammers, swallowing thickly before trying again. “I still want this. I just—” Alec looks down to Magnus’ hands, licking his bottom lip nervously. “I’m just a bit scared.”

“That’s okay. It’s okay to be scared. But I’m right here with you, Alexander. I promise.”

Alec’s heart stutters in his chest. His thoughts are going in a thousand different directions, and there’s a constant whisper in the back of his mind telling him to flee, to hide away and not let Magnus see. But he tries not to focus on it. He tries to focus on Magnus’ words, the look of love in his eyes. He tries to believe that maybe—just maybe Magnus will keep his promise.

With a shuddered breath, Alec closes his eyes. “Okay,” he breathes out. “I trust you.”

_I trust you not to leave me._

With that thought, Magnus’ hands continue upward, trailing the hem of the pullover over Alec’s chest, his head and then pulling his arms through the sleeves until Alec is completely devoid of a shirt for the first time since they started dating. 

It’s that moment that the world slows around him. He can hear the weight of his pullover hitting the floor, can feel the slightly cooler air against his scars. There’s no escaping now. All of his scars are on display, in all of their full ugly, abhorrent glory to his lover who’s been none the wiser. Alec keeps his eyes closed, waiting. He can feel Magnus’ stare on him, feel the pause of breath.

_Fuck, he’s going to hate you._

“Oh, darling.”

Alec braces himself for impact. He tenses, waiting for the other shoe to drop. He can hear the sorrow in Magnus’ voice, even though Magnus may be trying his best to tuck it away. He waits for a minute, then two.

Still nothing.

_Maybe he did leave,_ his mind helpfully supplies.

Alec worries his lip a bit more between his teeth, a shuddered breath and quivering lip rapidly building as his mind slowly accepts the idea that Magnus no longer loves him, that he’s left him after seeing that he’s too broken to love and—

The train of thought immediately stops as his eyes open, and he meets Magnus’ molten brown eyes once more

Alec can’t help but gasp.

_Magnus is still here._

He’s here, and he looks at Alec as if he’s the only one left in the world. There’s a softness in his features, a warmth and comfort like a campfire on a summer night. His hands come to trace the newfound skin of Alec’s arms, across the faded and ugly scars, over his biceps and trapezius, until settling gently against the surface of Alec’s cheeks. The touch makes goosebumps skitter across Alec’s skin.

“ _You’re beautiful_.”

It’s two words he’s never heard before, never like this. For a moment, it feels like he isn’t scarred or damaged, like for a moment they don’t even exist. For a brief moment, he believes it.

“B-But—” Alec stammers. His voice is thick, and his eyes are watering just a bit at the thought of Magnus calling him beautiful once more. He draws his arms a bit closer to himself, the instinct to hide coming back once more. “I—m-my scars…”

“Are there, yes,” Magnus acknowledges. “But they don’t make you any less beautiful. You are gorgeous. Scars and all.”

The simplicity of the statement brings tears to Alec’s eyes. Never has he been called beautiful like this.

“Alexander?”

Alec blinks out of his thoughts with a sharp sniffle, reaching up to wipe away the tears trailing down his cheeks. “S-Sorry,” he apologizes. “It’s just—no one has ever called me beautiful before.” He draws his hands away, eyes casting down to his scars. “Not with these anyways.”

Magnus’ touch travels away from his cheeks, back to the scarred skin of his arms. He worries a rather large scar at the base of Alec’s wrist with his thumb before leaning down to press a kiss to the skin. Alec lets another small gasp slip at the action. 

“You are beautiful,” he breathes against Alec’s skin, spreading warmth through his veins. “I’ve thought that ever since the day I met you.” He looks back to Alec, leaning gently against his arm. “Nothing will change my mind.”

Alec notices he doesn’t say anything about his scars themselves. He doesn’t look at them with a pitiful disdain, nor does he pry for Alec to bear the demons behind them. He accepts that they are there, and that while they’re a part of Alec—they don’t define him. It’s enough acknowledgment to ease his worries, without brandishing them or worshipping them.

Magnus looks to him silently, waiting for Alec’s response. Alec’s heart stutters in his chest at the thought of how cherished he is by the man before him, and soon he’s pulling Magnus down into another kiss, this one laced with a sense of desperation and passion he’s denied himself for years. His hands wind into Magnus’ hair, tugging at the longer strands and scratching through the buzze edges, drawing a groan from his boyfriend above him. He’s hot from head to toe, Magnus’ heat searing his skin in the best way. 

“Magnus—” Alec gasps against his boyfriend’s lips. “Touch me, please.”

Magnus gives a wordless nod as his hands travel across the expanse of Alec’s skin, over his arms and his chest, down his torso to his hips. He pulls away just enough to give another look to Alec in a silent question of is this okay? Alec nods, and Magnus is removing the last piece of clothing, leaving Alec completely bare. 

It’s both everything and nothing like he imagined. It’s heart-stuttering and earth-shattering, feeling Magnus’ touch in places no one else has touched before. It’s hot and burning, like a fire under his skin that only builds more and more. His fingers dance across Alec’s scars, his thumbs brushing across the raised and jagged skin. Alec sucks in a harsh breath as Magnus places a kiss to Alec’s hip, trailing lower to the first scar near the crease of his thigh. 

Alec squirms, suddenly insecure over the action. Magnus seems to notice immediately, because his kisses stop and he instead changes the direction towards the place Alec wants him most. Instinctively, Alec’s hand reaches out, grasping at the strands of Magnus’ hair. He lets out an uneven, stuttered breath as Magnus’ fingers trail against the coarse hairs nestled at the base of his penis. 

“Alexander,” Magnus calls gently. His touch lifts and Alec writhes under the lack of stimulation. His lover’s absence draws his eyes open, trailing down to see Magnus leaning back, his hands stationed on his own thighs. 

“W-What?” Alec stutters out breathlessly. 

There’s a small smile from Magnus. “I’d like to touch you,” he says simply. “Is that okay?”

Alec arches up at the words, almost aching for the touch. “Please.”

And honestly, Alec can’t remember a whole lot after that. Magnus’ fingers wrap around him and he’s gone, lost to a pleasure he’s never experienced before. While pleasuring himself is one thing, it’s a whole other experience when someone else is doing it. Alec writhes and moans against Magnus’ careful touch, and Magnus seems to respond in kind, quickly adapting to what he likes. 

Magnus continues his ministrations, lowering himself to plaster his body against Alec’s. The touch of his skin against Alec’s is searing, and Alec moans as Magnus leans in to press open-mouthed kisses to the space under his jaw, leaning up to whisper sweet nothings that have his toes curling in response. He can feel Magnus on his thigh, the hard line of him as he thrusts gently against Alec’s scarred skin. He keens, aching for something a bit more. Reaching down with a shaky hand, his fingers brush over the plane of Magnus’ back, tentatively prodding at the waistband of his boxer-briefs.

There’s a moan from Magnus and a breathy god, yes in response. It spurs Alec’s hands to venture further, and before either of them can blink, Magnus’ own pair of underwear have been banished to the floor, leaving them to rut against each other with no boundaries. 

There’s no penetrative sex, not tonight. But Alec doesn’t need that. He wants this. Needs this. The glide of Magnus’ length against his own, their panting, bated breaths into each other’s mouths, the tugging of hair, the bite of a kiss, it all builds. It builds one on top of the other, slowly growing and growing until it feels like the weight of it will burst at any moment. And when Magnus’ hand drops down to take them both in hand, pumping them with quick, hard strokes, the dam breaks.

Alec moans long and loud, head tilted back as he climaxes. He can distantly hear and feel Magnus’ own climax against him before Magnus slacks, sliding into the crevice of Alec’s side. Alec floats, reveling in the blissful feeling, and it isn’t until he feels a hand on his chest that he registers Magnus trying to talk to him.

“Hm?”

Magnus smiles softly, mirth in his eyes as if pleased with himself. “I asked if that was okay.”

Alec huffs out a breath. “More than,” he sighs. “It was perfect.”

Magnus comes up to brush his thumb against Alec’s cheek, then to brush a few stray hairs from Alec’s face. “I thought so too.”

There’s another beat of silence before Magnus speaks again, just as Alec’s starting to drift once more.

“Alexander?”

“Hm?”

“Were you afraid to tell me?” He questions. Alec blinks up at him, a bit confused before he elaborates. “About your scars?”

Insecurity suddenly floods his system, the haze of sex rapidly receding. He feels exposed, and not in a good way as he brings his arms closer to his chest as if to hide them away. “I-I—”

Magnus notices Alec tense immediately, hands coming to halt his arms from moving. “It’s okay if you were. I understand why. But please, I want you to know that I love you, and I think that you’re beautiful no matter the scars or bruises.” He cradles Alec’s face with his hands, keeping Alec transfixed to his unwavering gaze. “You never have to hide from me. I’m not going anywhere.”

Tears well up in Alec’s eyes, and he can only give a wordless nod before he’s drawing Magnus in for another small, chaste kiss. His anxiousness settles, and he once again finds comfort in Magnus’ closeness. Eventually, his eyes grow heavy and he feels the pull of exhaustion in his bones. Just as he fades into sleep, he mutters into Magnus’ hair. 

“I love you too.”

—xXx—

**Author's Note:**

> Also just a note: in no way am i trying to romanticize scars. The goal was to provide insight into Alec’s insecurity and have Magnus accept Alec for the scars he has, not to make them seem like their a romantic thing. 
> 
> Come yell at me over @the_biconic_mb on twitter ;v;


End file.
